Fariboles
by Valouw
Summary: Drabbles/Microfictions en tout genre sur le monde Potterien, toutes générations confondues.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, voilà. Me suis décidée à me mettre aux drabbles vu la quantité de textes non achevés que je traîne dans un dossier sur mon ordi. Hem. Donc voilà, un drabble de 100 mots (ouais, un drabble quoi ahah.) sur Charlie et Tonks, un couple à qui je pense de plus en plus souvent. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirais un vrai OS sur eux, pas une fiction, beaucoup trop long, mais ouais, pourquoi pas un OS.

C'est le week-end, y'a de l'orage, du vent, de la pluie qui fouette les fenêtres, ... un temps de cyclone quoi. Ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il y en ait un qui nous guette.

Bref, j'suis inspirée pour 100 mots ce soir. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles là-dessus très très très bientôt, muahaha.

* * *

**La revoir**

Quand il l'avait revue, Charlie Weasley avait eu un coup au coeur.

La Poufsouffle maladroite et mignonne qu'il avait fréquenté pendant leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard était devenue une femme accomplie. Certes, toujours aussi maladroite, mais talentueuse et au service de la justice. Auror, rien que ça. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il était parti pour les dragons en Roumanie. Être Auror, c'était son rêve.

Nymphadora Tonks au physique changeant, qu'il arrivait toujours pourtant à reconnaître. Phénomène très étrange. Elle avait beau changer complètement de physique, il savait que c'était elle.

L'amour, auraient pensé beaucoup.

* * *

Avis ? :) C'est court, débile, mais bon, j'aime bien mettre des petits bouts de textes maintenant ; ça va être mon dada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasme**

* * *

"_L'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'un fantasme." 500 jours ensemble._

* * *

Lisa Turpin.

S'amusant à rouler entre ses lèvres ce nom de toutes les manières possibles, sensuellement, férocement, cruellement, tendrement, ironiquement, érotiquement, nonchalamment, gentillement, tristement, calmement, vertement, sadiquement, hâtivement,... amoureusement, Blaise Zabini fumait une cigarette sorcière adossé à un arbre de Poudlard, pensif. Depuis quelques mois déjà, il pensait beucoup trop souvent pour son propre bien à la jolie et calme Serdaigle.

Elle le fascinait ; elle était comme le fruit défendu, la pomme rouge dans laquelle il rêvait de croquer avidement ; Lisa Turpin était son fantasme à lui. Drago Malefoy, par exemple, désirait Hermione Granger sans pouvoir espérer quoique ce soit avec elle. Pour lui, Blaise, c'était Lisa. L'innocence incarnée, la vierge pure de tout pêché, la beauté fragile de l'école... Car oui, pour le métisse, Lisa était une des plus belles filles de toute l'école. Son air angélique et candine était plus qu'excitant. Et Tracey Davis, la garce de leur maison et de leur promo, pouvait aller se rhabiller avec ses boucles rousses insipides, et qui pourtant avaient été désirées ardemment par Blaise avant que celui-ci n'obtienne ce qu'il voulait, sa peau noire contre celle blanche, immaculée de Tracey.

Peut-être aussi était là tout l'intérêt de sa fascination interdite pour la Turpin. Si jamais il obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'elle, c'en serait fini de cette obsession malsaine, qui le dévorait comme un feu brûlant. Et Blaise Zabini était masochiste ; il savourait l'attente, patient comme il l'était.

Un jour, elle serait sienne et cette affirmation suffisait à lui ronger son frein. Grâce à cette unique pensée, il arrivait à supporter la vue de la belle poupée anglaise penchée sur ses parchemins et ses livres à la bibliothèque, mordillant sensuellement, sans s'en rendre compte, sa plume. Oh oui, combien il la désirait. Il désirait écarter d'une main tendre la mèche blonde qui s'échappait tout le temps de son chignon quand elle travaillait, il désirait déposer une myriade de baisers les plus brûlants les uns que les autres sur sa peau blanche.

-Blaise, tu m'écoutes ? Le château est sous le contrôle des Mangemorts et donc de Voldemort. Tu le sais ça, Blaise ? Nous serons les plus puissants de ce monde en sortant de Poudlard, s'enhardissait Dennis Harper, un Serpentard de sixième année.

Le métisse exhala quelques volutes de fumée avant qu'un sourire carnassier et cynique ne se dessine sur ses lèvres pleines. La Guerre l'intéressait peu. Et il savait que quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre, il ressortirait sans trop de mal. Sa mère ne prenait aucune position, lui non plus, malgré les pressions. Voldemort faisait peu cas d'eux et ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Il savait que son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy, avait été contraint d'effectuer une sale besogne sans trop en savoir les détails, et cette année il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard, ce qui était mauvais signe. Depuis la fin de leur sixième année, depuis la mort de leur directeur Dumbledore, Blaise n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami.

-Oui Harper. Je sais tout, répondit-il simplement.

Et il reporta son attention sur la belle blonde qui hantait tous ses rêves.

Lisa Turpin.

* * *

Hop, microfiction sur Lisa et Blaise ; bout de texte que j'avais écrit depuis déjà longtemps mais que je n'arrivais pas à finir. Et voilà, posé sur Fariboles.

Avis ? :3

Bisous, !


	3. Chapter 3

Deuxième drabble sur Dean et Seamus. Principalement sur Dean et ses sentiments d'après-guerre, et pas de slash.

* * *

**Aquarelle**

* * *

Une aquarelle, des pinceaux pêle-mêle, de la peinture plein les doigts, plein le tee-shirt, plein le jean, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Du rouge, du bleu, du noir, du vert, du jaune, du violet, du blanc, du gris. Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

Dean Thomas se sentait heureux, en paix avec lui-même, apaisé.

Il avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de la Guerre ; il avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de ceux qu'il avait connus pendant cette triste période et qu'il avait perdu tout de suite après. Et des yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine lui vinrent à l'esprit. Ted Tonks avait été un grand homme. Courageux et fort. Un pilier solide pour lui, tout juste jeune adulte, perdu, déboussolé, en fuite. Dirk Cresswell lui avait été également d'un indicible soutien. Ancien chef du bureau de liaison avec les Gobelins, il avait été tué en même temps que Ted par des Rafleurs, et Dean avait regretté celui qui voyait en lui un grand potentiel. Gornuk, un Gobelin, lui avait appris comment se comporter avec eux, comment ne pas les froisser, et surtout, lui avait appris qu'un Gobelin était aussi respectable qu'un humain. Et enfin, Dobby, son sauveur. Dobby qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, celle de Luna, d'Ollivander, de Gripsec, d'Hermione, de Ron et d'Harry. Dobby, un elfe de maison libre et courageux.

Le monde sorcier lui avait tant donné, et tant pris. Dean ne le réalisait que maintenant. Il lui avait pris un père, des amis, du sang et des larmes. Mais il lui avait donné aussi des rires, des rencontres exceptionnelles, des expériences que le commun des mortels ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrait jamais.

-Dean ?

Seamus Finnigan, son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui même quand il n'avait pu donner de nouvelles pendant sa fuite.

Depuis leur dernière année de rattrapage à Poudlard, ils s'étaient installés ensemble depuis un an dans un appartement à Bristol, même si Dean soupçonnait que Seamus allait bientôt le lâcher pour emménager avec Lavande Brown, avec qui il sortait depuis bientôt deux ans. Cela faisait des années que l'irlandais se consumait d'amour pour la jolie blonde, qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Ron Weasley, Terry Boot et Stephen Cornfoot pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Et depuis, ils formaient le parfait petit couple, à toujours s'engueuler pour un oui et pour un non et se réconciliant presque aussitôt sur l'oreiller.

-Je l'ai fini, Seamus, répondit Dean à voix basse.

Presque religieusement.

Seamus, sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha et admira l'aquarelle que venait de terminer son meilleur ami. Sombre mais laissant distinguer quelques raies de lumière. De l'espoir dans l'époque sombre qui avait été la leur trois ans plus tôt, c'était ce qui leur avait permis de survivre. L'extériorisation des sentiments de Dean.

-Combien on parie que tout le monde va se l'arracher à prix d'or ? Lança Seamus, joueur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les études, c'est important**

* * *

Résignée, Lily rangea derrière son oreille une de ses longues mèches rousses. Ça faisait déjà _quatre _heures, sans pauses, qu'elle apprenait ses cours d'histologie sorcière et son cerveau arrivait à saturation. L'examen était dans à peine quelques jours, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête. Mais alors là, pas du tout, du tout.

Quelle idée d'avoir choisi Médicomagie ? Oui, d'accord, c'était passionnant comme métier, mais la première année était ardue et les places limitées. Et ses frères avaient placé la barre assez haut, l'un en intégrant une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle -alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus... intellectuel- et l'autre en passant avec succès le concours d'entrée à l'école de justice et protection sorcière, pour devenir Auror, ... rien que ça !

-Hey, petite lionne, ça va ?

La fille du Héros soupira : Scorpius Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, torse nu en plus, et les cheveux en bataille.

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir étudier chez Albus, mais il fallait la comprendre, il y avait beaucoup de place, c'était calme -contrairement à son quartier- et l'appartemment était souvent vide, Albus et Scorpius s'étant installés en colocation et vivant presque dans leur école tellement ils étaient chargés de cours.

Mais aujourd'hui, Scorpius était de passage et les yeux bruns de la jeune rousse ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son torse fin. Il était vrai qu'il l'insupportait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'il avait eu la _brillante_ idée de devenir le meilleur ami d'Albus, mais Lily devait avouer que Scorpius Malefoy était un très beau spécimen dans son genre.

... Avec un sourire rêveur, Lily Luna Potter se surprit à espérer que lorsqu'elle attaquerait les cours d'anatomie au second semestre, Scorpius voudrait bien lui servir de support pour ses cours.

C'est que c'était important de pouvoir visualiser les choses, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rate son année pour une simple histoire d'orgueil, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, ils avaient gagné leur match. Encore une fois, ils étaient vainqueurs. Encore une fois, ils avaient été les meilleurs.

Normal quoi.

-Fais pas trop le fier Potter ! La prochaine fois, ce sera une défaite cuisante, râla Scorpius Malefoy, en le toisant méprisant.

-Pour toi, je n'en doute pas, répliqua James, un sourire diabolique en coin, en serrant la taille d'une de ses nombreuses groupies qui gloussait sans aucune retenue.

Le fils de Drago Malefoy eut un rictus avant de tourner le dos à l'aîné des Potter et d'un geste, indiquer à son équipe de le suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires. Tous arboraient un visage furieux. Tous, vraiment ? Non. Une des filles -poursuiveuse si James se souvenait bien, nouvelle- avait un large sourire, ce qui l'intrigua.

Elle alla même jusqu'à se poster devant lui et lui tendre une main spontanée et franche.

Cette fille était à Serpentard ?

-Bien joué Potter ! Attends-toi juste à plus de difficultés néanmoins la prochaine fois ! Dit-elle d'un ton jovial. Aucune menace, aucune agressivité, juste une sincère constatation, une phrase fair-play.

Le simple fait qu'une Serpentard lui ait parlé sur ce ton, et ait été aussi ... amicale, lui avait fait perdre ses mots.

-Au fait je m'appelle Bonnie Fawcett, je suis en cinquième année dans la classe de ton frère Albus. Entre nous, il est un peu réservé, je suis dans la même promo que lui depuis déjà cinq ans et je crois que je ne lui ai jamais adressé plus de quelques phrases. Pourtant, j'avais essayé une fois en troisième année de m'asseoir à côté de lui en cours de Sortilèges, mais il ne me répondait jamais, donc j'ai plus ou moins laissé tomber.

Étrange oui, cette flamboyante rouquine avait l'air d'être une sacrée piplette.

-Et cette année, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance dans l'équipe, ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêvais, et je ne suis pas déçue. Toute cette tension, cette adrénaline ! C'est vraiment dingue, et puis quand on gagne, ça doit être extraordinaire, tu as une sensation de puissance, de pouvoir... J'espère pour nous que nous gagnerons notre prochain match, ajouta-t-elle, tout sourire.

Oui, une vraie piplette qui ne savait plus s'arrêter.

-Bon je file sinon Scorpius va m'arracher les yeux. Grâce à toi, il est sur les nerfs et va être insupportable cette semaine, s'amusa Bonnie avant de partir se changer.

James n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout leur "échange" et n'avait même pas vu que sa groupie l'avait délaissé pour quelqu'un de plus réceptif à ses gloussements. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de Serpentard aussi bavard et amical. Jamais.

Et il en était profondément choqué et ébranlé dans ses convictions profondes.

... En plus, elle était drôlement mignonne.

* * *

Quelques minutes d'attente dans la voiture du paternel et hop voilà. Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit bout de vie comme ça et j'ai porté mon choix sur James S. Potter. Et ça pourrait servir d'idée pour une fiction en décembre, tiens pourquoi pas ouais, pendant mes vacances, ... si j'ai du temps.

Enfin bref, des bisous pour vous ! J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous ont plu. :)


End file.
